Espérer
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: -Après Pax Romana-Gregory voit sa fille repartir à la surface. Une visite de sa vieille amie et tout peut changer...ou empirer


Hi!

Revenue de mon mini-stage de Théatre avec la troupe de mon collège, je me décide enfin à vous servir cette fic. Son pairing change complètement, c'est un Magnna(donc Rhanna et Gregory). Depuis longtemps je vise cette relationship et j'avais déjà écrit un petit os sur eux, mélant aussi le Teslen, cette fois je le tente juste Magnna. Donc pas besoin de rappeler que cette série adorable qu'est Sanctuary ne m'appartient en aucun cas et que...je suis très honorée d'avoir une imagination qui me permette d'écrire sur cette série génialissime qui doit **ABSOLUMENT** avoir une saison 5, une saison 6, des films, et...bref x)

Bon allez, je ne vous enquiquine plus. **BONNE LECTURE**!

* * *

><p>Gregory regarda, à travers la fenêtre de sa grande chambre éclairée de petite lumières, les activités de la grande cité souterraine de Praxis. La capitale de la Terre Creuse, aurait-il dit. Il ne put s'empêcher de porter un regard nostalgique sur le petit groupe qui marchait vers les galeries extérieures. Sa fille en faisait partie, elle le quittait une nouvelle fois;<p>

_« Que de séparations... »_ soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Le vieil homme savait néanmoins qu'Helen n'avait pas le choix quand elle le quittait, et il sourit devant l'accomplissement de toutes les tâches qu'avaient effectuée sa bien-aimée enfant. Il se trouvait fier d'elle, si fier! On frappa soudain à sa porte. Il donna l'autorisation d'entrer et vit...Rhanna. Celle-ci s'avançait et se tint bientôt devant lui, droite comme un I, telle une lady.

-Ma fille et ses amis sont-ils encore dans les galeries? Questionna-t-il.

-Oui, ils arriveront bientôt aux limites de nos civilisations, répondit la Praxienne, tu peux encore les rejoindre.

-Non, je préfère rester ici, gardons nos positions. Ma fille a besoin de moi ici, tout comme j'ai besoin d'être ici, j'ai encore des choses à connaître! Avoua-t-il en un sage sourire.

-Je tenais à..te demander pardon pour avoir cru que tu étais avec Adam Worth, admit-elle difficilement, l'humilité n'étant pas son point favori.

Gregory le savait, la connaissant depuis très longtemps, et il se permit un petit sourire en coin, c'était si rare de la voir ainsi qu'il ne l'espérait plus! Mais, reprenant son sérieux pour ne pas la vexer, l'homme se décida à parler pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne la bouderait pas.

-Tu es excusée, Rhanna. Ce n'est pas ta faute d'y avoir cru, certaines preuves étaient à ma défaveur en plus! Tu veux protéger les tiens, comme nous tous. Merci d'avoir laisser Helen s'en aller avec les autres, même si eux risquent de t'en vouloir un peu!

-J'avais cru m'en douter, ta fille ne semblait pas rancunière pourtant.

-Elle non, mais ce jeune William l'est un peu, quant à Henry et cette jeune femme qui les accompagnait, je n'ose pas en parler.

-Oh, et...c'est normal de les avoir libérer, après l'aide qu'ils nous ont apporté. Sans eux, la cité, la Terre Creuse, tout aurait été détruit.

Gregory acquiesça, elle avait raison! Mais en plus de cette menace, ils avaient dû en gérer une autre avec ce brillant mais fou scientifique, que tous connaissaient en tant que Mr Hyde. Ce n'était pas son vrai nom, mais il le méritait amplement! Même si cela ne voulait rien dire pour certains.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Fallon nous ait trahi, retentit alors la voix de la femme!

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, nous sommes tous tombés dans le piège, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

-J'aurai dû comprendre!

-Le plus dur est passer, concentre-toi sur le futur, Rhanna. Ta cité est sauve, ainsi que Kânnan.

-Oui, mais je me pose des questions...sans réponses. Adam est parti, et nous ne savons pas ce qui lui est arrivé.

Gregory nota l'appellation que Rhanna utilisait pour l'ennemi. Elle avait été très attachée à lui aussi...ils se connaissaient depuis...1904? Un peu plus...mais ils se connaissent et sa « trahison » en faisait souffrir plus d'un.

-Quelles autres questions te poserais-tu? Demanda-t-il à la place.

-Eh bien...des questions te concernant.

-Poses-les, j'y répondrai.

-Merci. La 1ère, pourquoi as-tu disparu il y a 3 ans? Ne me dis pas que tu étais déjà...tu sais où.

-Je ne peux que te répondre sincèrement. La Kabbale, une organisation ennemie aux Sanctuaires, m'avait capturé. J'ai dû passer quelques années à essayer d'éliminer la création abominable que j'avais réalisé pour eux.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Durant ces trois années?

-Oui.

-Ma petite fille, Ashley, est morte par la faute de la Kabbale, de même que James Watson, dont je t'avais parlé il y a très longtemps...pas mal de morts, des cavales pour ne pas être retrouvé...

-Après ces incidents, tu n'es pas revenu. Pourquoi?

-Je devais m'employer à détruire toute trace de la monstruosité que j'avais crée.

Monstruosité...Rhanna fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ce mot ne faisait, d'ordinaire, jamais parti de son vocabulaire. Il devait vraiment s'en vouloir pour parler ainsi!

-Dans ce cas pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu de ton départ? Je n'avais aucunes nouvelles de mon ami!

-J'en suis profondément désolé, Rhanna. Tu as dû t'inquiéter...

-Bien sûr que je me suis inquiétée! Et le sénat me harcelait pour savoir où tu étais!

-Je ne pensais pas être aussi précieux à leurs yeux.

-Pas aux leurs, ils avaient peur que tu nous trahisses.

-Je connais la suite je crois, malgré le fait qu'il leur arrivait de m'apprécier, ils m'ont cru coupable de complicité et ont fait de moi un hors-la-loi.

-En quelque sorte.

Rhanna s'arrêta là, mais Gregory sembla deviner qu'elle voulait dire autre chose, qu'elle hésitait! Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et tenta de la rassurer. La Praxienne sourit devant cette attention, il avait toujours été doux et patient avec elle, ce qui l'avait amené à devenir son meilleur ami et confident...l'annonce de sa soi-disant trahison l'avait bien attristé.

-Tu m'as manqué plus qu'il ne m'est autorisé, avoua-t-elle doucement, comme ayant peur, je crois que je t'aime, Gregory...

Le Gregory en question fut surpris de la révélation inattendue de la femme! Celle-ci, guidée par une pulsion des plus étranges, posa ses mains derrière la nuque du Victorien, et déposa un léger baiser sur ces lèvres convoitées depuis très longtemps. Mais comme tout chose devait avoir une fin, celle-ci en eut une aussi. Rhanna brisa le doux baiser, et peina à avouer:

-Mais nos lois l'interdisent, nous ne venons pas du même monde. Si le sénat t'a autorisé à vivre ici, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il t'autorise à avoir des sentiments pour un citoyen...je sais qu'on ne peut pas, que tu ne peux pas...

-Qui te dit que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques? demanda-t-il tendrement, calmement, bien qu'au fond il était des plus ébahis.

-Donc...

-Oui Rhanna, je crois que nos sentiments envers l'autre sont réciproques. Mais tu n'as pas à obeïr à toutes les règles, elles sont faîtes pour être défiées, lui sourit-il, tout en caressant du bout des doigts ses joues frèles.

Jamais Gregory n'aurait pensé oser faire ce geste un jour, il croyait que son amitié avec Rhanna, si grande fut-elle, ne lui permetterait cependant pas ces attouchements des plus intimes. Intime...

_"Nous ne sommes plus au XIXème siècle, Greg, voyons!"_ se résonna-t-il! Il se comprenait lui-même, songea-t-il aussitôt, pas décidé du tout à débattre de cela avec sa conscience.

-Je dois y obeïr, pourtant, et tu le sais. Les règles sont strictes! On ne peut pas espérer...

-Si, si on peut! la coupa-t-il, voulant qu'elle ait un espoir.

-Non, je suis désolée.

-Désolée de quoi? D'être prisonnière de ton propre peuple? Tu peux te libérer, ce n'est pas qu'au sénat de décider de ta vie, elle t'appartient!

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec tout ce que tu me dis, Gregory! Je suis désolée de tout t'avouer et de dire, juste après ce moment tendre, qu'une relation plus intime entre nous est impossible, déclara la Praxienne, ne comprenant pas non plus pourquoi lui avoir tout révéler et le rejeter juste après!

Elle eut soudain peur que Gregory ne la prenne pour une manipulatrice! Mais il n'en fit rien, il comprenait ses mots, il **LA** comprenait, et savait qu'elle **LE** comprenait aussi. Ils avaient toujours été sur la même longueur d'ondes, du moins au début, jusqu'à ce qu'on accuse Gregory de trahison et de tout ce qui l'accompagnait. Décidant de briser ce silence insupportable, le vieil homme fit entendre sa voix qui se voulait des plus convainquantes.

-Rien est impossible, Rhanna. Tu n'es pas obligée d'appliquer toutes les règles de Praxis, pas celle-là en tout cas.

-Il n'y a pas que ça hélas. Helen ne serait sans doute pas d'accord, même si nous sommes en meilleur terme, il y a toujours cette méfiance.

-Ma fille est de nature...rancunière quand elle le veut. Et surtout elle ne veut prendre aucun risque, mais elle veut te connaître, elle veut connaître ce nouveau monde. Et surtout, elle a ses propres histoires et problèmes! Nikola l'occupe déjà bien assez, elle acceptera une relation entre nous, et si elle n'accepte pas, cela n'aura aucun effet.

-Attends, ta fille est avec un vampire? s'exclama Rhanna, choquée! Et détournant la conversation.

-Non, ils filtrent, enfin...ils jouent...mais ils s'aiment! C'est une longue et très compliquée histoire, Rhanna, j'ai peur qu'elle ne soit trop ennuyeuse pour toi. Tant que Nikola ne la touche pas avant le mariage, ça va..., songea-t-il, entrainant un petit sourire sur le visage de son interlocutrice qui préféra ne pas relever cette anecdote.

La femme ne dit plus rien, son confident et ami était trop entêté à son goût! Mais Gregory ne voulait pas en rester là, il le lui fit d'ailleurs comprendre!

-Revenons à notre sujet, je te prie.

-Il n'y a plus rien à dire, déclara-t-elle doucement, convaincue de ce qu'elle disait.

-Espères, Rhanna. Rien n'est impossible, et surtout pas d'être avec la personne que tu aimes, tenta-t-il de la convaincre de _**SON** _idée.

Rhanna n'essaya plus de démentir, ou de répliquer. Gregory était trop têtu, et elle ne voulait pas argumenter, pas maintenant. Le calme l'aiderait à réfléchir, mieux que des discours et autres débats. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que son ami et confident, et plus, avait réussi à l'ensevelir sous le doute.

_"Mais serais-je assez courageuse et forte pour défier mes lois? Mes propres lois?"_ songea la Praxienne, prise entre tous ces doutes nouveaux surgis de nul part.

* * *

><p>J'attends vos avis^^<p> 


End file.
